


Gelato

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Reunion Fic, i seriously love writing reunion fics for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: It's been a long time since he's had gelato.





	Gelato

A knock on the classroom door made Totomaru glance up in surprise. That was odd. All of his students had gone home for the day already, and the door was therefore locked. Setting his correcting pen down, he stood up. His chair scraped against the wooden floor, in well-worn grooves. Maybe he should get a mat soon… replacing the floor was _not_ in his budget. "Coming!" he called, assuming his visitor to be the parent of one of his students. Probably coming to complain about an unsatisfactory test or essay score. Totomaru quickly ran through his head his list of students, trying to remember if any of them had gotten a poor grade recently.

But when he opened the door, he was shocked to see not the enraged glare of slighted parents, but rather a familiar face indeed.

One he'd thought lost seven years ago.

In the doorway stood a woman dressed in blue, with long hair like a river partially hidden under a hat. She looked up at him, and gave him a trembling, lopsided smile.

Stunned, Totomaru could only stare.

Opening her mouth, at first no sound came from the woman's lips. For a second, she hesitated. Then she swallowed her reticence, and found her voice. A voice he'd long since relegated to a memory. "Juvia... Juvia heard from Romeo-kun that Totomaru-kun worked as a teacher now," she said, still smiling up at him. "Juvia thought... she might come to see how her old friend is doing."

Without warning, Totomaru enveloped his visitor in a hug, eliciting a squeak of surprise from her.

"This is quite forward of Totomaru-kun!" she exclaimed.

A sob came from the man holding her, muffled by his face buried in her cerulean tresses. "You're alive! You're alive! I'm so happy you're okay, Juvia!"

Juvia patted him on the back, touched by his display of emotion. Something like this would have been frowned upon in Phantom Lord. To be honest, she hadn't entirely been sure how Totomaru would react to seeing her, if it was only her own hubris in thinking that he might. They'd been friendly, but… she hadn't quite expected this depth of caring. "Juvia is happy to see you too. Totomaru-kun has changed a lot!"

The teacher pulled back, though tears still shone in his eyes. "Seven years and a teaching license can do that to you!" he joked. "Why don't you come in, and we can do some catching up? If you help me mark these essays, I'll make you gelato. Just like the old days."

Smiling brightly, Juvia nodded, a warm glow spreading through her chest. "Juvia would like that. Juvia would like that very much."


End file.
